1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, which are capable of easily refreshing laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines generally refer to apparatuses which are constructed to perform a washing operation, a rinsing operation, a dehydration operation, and the like so as to remove contaminants from clothing and bedclothes (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) through the interaction of water, detergent and mechanical actuation.
Washing machines are typically classified into agitator type washing machines, pulsator type washing machines and drum type washing machines.
The agitator type washing machine performs the washing operation in such a manner as to repeatedly rotate a washing rod, protruding upward from the center of a washing tub, clockwise and counterclockwise, and the pulsator type washing machine performs the washing operation in such a manner as to repeatedly rotate a disc-shaped rotating blade, provided at a lower portion of a washing tub, clockwise and counterclockwise so as to wash laundry using the frictional force between the water stream and the clothes. The drum type washing machine performs the washing operation in such a manner as to rotate a drum in which water, detergent and clothes are contained.
These washing machines usually require a refresh function for easily eliminating wrinkles and odors from laundry or for drying laundry, in addition to the general washing function.